


I'll Listen

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Do I put both his names, I don't know, I mean technically it has both, It was supposed to be short and sweet, M/M, So there is this, This is just something thats been sitting in my brain for a while, and now its not, didn't know what to do with it, this has gotten out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: Genji always listened to Gabriel when he needed to vent. But can Reaper believe that Genji will listen to him now? Would he if he knew?





	1. Would You Listen?

Gabriel tossed his shirt across the bed and went face first into his bed with a low groan. Without fail the moment he dropped onto his bed the door slowly opened and closed. Gabriel didn’t have to look up to know who was there, he could hear the faint mechanical sounds of Genji’s body moving. He tilted his head ever so slightly as he felt the bed dip in and Genji climbed up and put his legs on either side of the other man.  
Genji never asked, in fact that was probably one of the better parts of this interaction, he wasn’t going to force Gabriel to talk about whatever went wrong to make him so tense as the cyborg started to gently rub his shoulders. Even after so many visits it always took Gabriel a minute before he would relax under the cold touch but eventually he would and Genji smiled slightly before working down his back.  
“He’s getting harder to talk to. It’s like getting promoted threw his ego into overdrive and now he thinks he can do whatever he wants.”  
Genji simply nodded his head and gave a sound of acknowledgement to let Gabriel know he was listening as he knew the other man needed to vent without him speaking right now.  
“He said the two of us would hardly be working together since he’s in charge of Overwatch now and I’ve been given charge of Blackwatch. But still he manages to somehow almost get McCree and myself killed. I’m just lucky that kid can adapt to hellish situations so quickly.”  
Genji slowed his work because both could hear his phone go off and Genji waited until it was done before continuing.  
“You should probably get that”  
“It’s fine, can only take one job at a time you know”  
Gabriel turned his head to glance at the cyborg ninja who wasn’t wearing his mask and the smile spread across his face especially when the other man looked at him.  
“Could be important”  
“Then they’ll call back”  
Gabriel snickered a little as he continued to enjoy the treatment he was getting. However when Genji’s phone rang again the young man sighed and sat himself on Gabriel so he could answer it while continuing to run a hand up and down his back.  
Gabriel sighed because he could tell Genji had to leave and that their interactions from now on were going to be very limited since Genji was still under Jack’s command in Overwatch. Genji hung up a moment later and patted Gabriel’s back before he moved to get up.  
“You know my number is in your phone. So if you need me, just call.”  
Genji leaned down to pick up his mask as he left it on the floor since he didn’t need it in here. Gabriel rolled over and let out a small breath as he reached in his pocket for his phone. He didn’t quite give any acknowledgement on hearing what the other man said but Genji knew he had. The ninja was quickly turning and leaving. Gabriel staring at the number in his phone, the kid was right he could call him if he needed him. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath. 

 

Reaper shot up a second later with a gasp, he hadn’t had that dream, not in a long time. His eyes darted around the dark and depersonalized room, looking for the reason it was suddenly sprung on him. But the darkness gave him no answer, it never did. He reached over and grabbed the phone on his nightstand. He opened it and quickly looked at the limited contacts. Genji’s number was there. It was the first number added after he got a new phone. He still wasn’t sure why he was keeping it. His finger hovered over the screen, like there was something daring him to hit the call button. Daring him to see if Genji would still listen to his complaints like he had done before. Why did he want to call him, he was supposed to hate Overwatch but Genji, he seemed like the exception, the kid never did him any wrong. It was really Jack and Mercy he hated so much.  
His finger hit the button, he wasn’t planning to even say anything but maybe just hearing him would put this memory to rest. Though the logic was flawed it was his excuse. It took a moment for the phone to be answered and Reaper debated hanging up until he heard that voice again.  
“Genji speaking”  
Reaper held his breath, not that he needed to breathe but it was held now as he tried to keep quiet and he could hear Genji shift as if he were in bed.  
“Uh hello? Anyone there”  
Reaper finally let himself let go of the breath to speak, though he didn’t plan on this, he wasn't going to speak before but he knew Genji would hang up if nothing was said and now he didn’t want him to stop talking.  
“Sorry, found a phone with this number in it”  
On the other end Genji blinked a few times because that was a very random thing to do, he glanced at his clock and it was 2 in the morning. He moved to get out of bed and let out a small chuckle.  
“So it’s 2am here, how about for you oh mystery caller”  
Reaper was somewhat relieved that Genji hadn’t recognized his voice. Though he felt somewhat bad that he had called Genji so early in the morning. He pulled the phone back from his ear to check before speaking.  
“4am”  
“So you can’t sleep then I assume or do you start work at 4am that would suck”  
“Couldn’t sleep”  
Genji sighed because he knew what that was like, in fact he had just gotten to sleep but he wasn’t going to tell his new friend that, no that would only serve to make him feel worse.  
“You don’t seem very talkative, you just up all night calling random people’s numbers?”  
“No”  
“Okay so you just picked out my number called it and decided this one I will talk to or are you going to hang up and leave me wondering what has happened to my life that strangers just call out of the blue”  
Reaper rolled his eyes because of course Genji could talk for hours if no one stopped him and that part of him was starting to show through again.  
“You talk a lot”  
“Yeah people tell me that, but you don’t seem to talk much. Why can’t you sleep?”  
Reaper sighed because what was he supposed to say, its personal, well it was so that wouldn’t be a lie but all he could think about was that adorable grin Genji could put on when he wanted to know something.  
“Dreams”  
“Ah dreams, I get some I can’t sleep with”  
Reaper started to panic after a moment because he shouldn’t have said that, he’s said too much he had to end this call now. But Genji started talking again.  
“You know if you ever can’t sleep again you can call. I don’t sleep much myself and it would be nice to have someone to talk to.”  
“Uh sure”  
He quickly hung up the phone and tossed it to the foot of the bed like it had cursed him. But despite the panic in him a warm and long forgotten feeling rose up in his chest and that slowly let his body relax.  
Genji stared at his phone the call had ended so abruptly and he started to wonder if he shouldn’t have said that but he was serious. This guy obviously had some troubles and seemed like he needed someone to listen. Plus he missed helping Gabriel simply by listening to his troubles. He wasn’t trying to replace him he told himself as he dropped back on his bed, but maybe he could help someone else.


	2. It's A Soothing Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper can't sleep, so he calls Genji, just wants him to talk

Genji was exhausted from his latest mission, the Omnic crisis was hell to deal with and given he was the only one fast enough to take the machines head on he was often on recon in case they ran into any. He was grumbling under his breath because this was too much recon. He was burned out. Needed sleep.   
But all that was forgotten when he heard the sounds of people talking, it was extremely late and sure they were probably up waiting for his report but he had sent in a call saying he’d give it in the morning. But yet people were awake.   
He moved over to see who it was, they were in the meeting room which meant it was probably Gabriel, Ana and Jack. Sure enough when he peeked in that's who he saw. They looked exhausted themselves as they were going over what to do next. Genji sighed and felt a bit bad, he was just complaining to himself and here they were still so willing to work.   
After a moment of thought he knocked on the door before slowly opening it to walk in.  
“Genji, dear, you should be in bed”   
Ana’s voice was calming as ever, even though she was tired, she was still worried about him. Genji turned to her, he would have given her a smile but it wouldn’t have been seen anyway.   
“I have my report to give”  
“In the morning, Gatito, go to sleep”  
Genji’s head turned to Gabriel who was obviously wanted sleep as much as him but Genji shook his head a little.  
“You guys look like you’re planning and having a scout’s report would help right?”  
“Alright, let’s hear it”  
Gabriel casted a glare to Jack as if he betrayed him for letting Genji stay up even though he was so tired. Genji shifted to stand closer to Gabriel, letting one of his hands brush his as if trying to ask him to relax. And in the instance of relaxing Gabriel took his hand which did make Genji smile.   
“They’re gathering mostly at the south of the city, smart given we are stationed on the northern side. I assume they know this because they’ve been watching us. I had to kill some stray omnics that I’m sure were scouting out for us.”  
“So if they’re gathering down south we’ll have to focus our efforts there”   
“Not too many, if we do that we’ll lose sight of them coming from other angles”   
Jack looked up at Gabriel because he was right though that meant they were going to have to spread out a bit to cover as much as possible until they could drive the omnics away from the city.   
It wasn’t too much longer before Ana was ushering everyone to get to sleep, ever the mother she was. Gabriel still refused to release Genji’s hand which the cyborg didn’t mind, he liked when the other man was alright with the small gestures around others.   
They both ended up in Gabriel’s room as he muttered about holding Genji hostage to get some sleep. Genji chuckling a little as Gabriel didn’t even bother taking off his shoes as he dropped onto his bed.   
Genji on the other hand just removed his mask shuffled Gabriel over enough to lay behind him. The smaller man put his arms around his lover and gently nuzzled his face into his back before Gabriel spoke.  
“Talk, please”   
Genji looked at him and nodded his head. He knew that Gabriel would ask him to talk when he couldn’t sleep because it seemed Genji’s voice was soothing to him. 

 

 

Genji was startled by the ringing of his phone, he quickly looked around before moving to grab it. Given it was midnight he figured he knew who was on the other side.   
“Hey”   
It was a casual response but it had been weeks since that first call and he was hoping being more casual about things would relax the guy a little after that abrupt end last time.   
“Uh hi...”   
“Still a man of few words, late work or can’t sleep?”  
“A bit of both”  
Genji nodded his head a little as he moved to get off his bed, he wanted to ask the man’s name but he wasn’t sure that was something to ask since he already didn’t seem to like giving out many details.   
“I was just working late, I hate paperwork it's borderline the most boring thing I have ever done in my life”   
Reaper simply gave a grunt of acknowledgment from the other end and Genji chuckle as he shuffled the papers away from him so they wouldn’t go everywhere at his getting up.  
“So you have my full attention, what’s got you not sleeping?”  
Reaper went silent at this, he didn’t want to say. Not entirely anyway.   
“The past”  
“Ah doesn’t it just have a way of doing that, sneaking back in when you thought you’d lost it”   
Reaper sighed on the other end and Genji frowned, should he have stayed quiet. It was hard to tell without seeing the man’s expressions to know whether or not he was upset or just tired.   
“You alright there?”  
“Just talk”   
Genji was almost surprised by this, he wasn’t often asked to just talk and now that he was he wasn’t sure what to say except maybe...  
“So I have a brother, nice guy, really nice guy, until he’s trying to kill you. Which he tried to kill me. Damn worst thing ever, not just the whole I nearly died thing but that it was my brother. My brother tried to kill me.”  
Genji gave pause as he heard Reaper shifting around on the other end as if he were getting comfortable in bed or something.   
“Anyway, I’ve doing my best to forgive him you know but it’s hard. Hard to let go that he tried hard to murder me. Twice mind you. When I went to forgive him it started in a hell of a fight. I expected that though”  
“Do you hate him?”  
Genji was surprised by the sound of his voice, not because it was there but because he sounded so tired now, almost like he was using Genji’s voice to fall asleep. Which made the young man smile slightly as he paced his room a little.  
“I don’t think I hate him, I just hate what he had done. I get there is probably a small difference between the two but he’s my brother. My only family. It would be hell for me to hate him.”  
Genji went quiet when he heard the soft breathing on Reaper’s end, he was sleeping. Genji smiled a little to himself at this because at least the guy finally got to sleep. And one day he was going to get his name.   
“Maybe one day I’ll tell you of the best man I’ve ever met. Until then, sleep well my mystery man”   
Genji hung up the phone and looked at it a moment, he had half a mind to ask Winston to find out who the number was registered to, but then that would destroy the mystery he was having fun trying to unwind.   
He set the phone back on the nightstand and looked at the work he still had to do, muttering under his breath about it before going to grab a coffee because yes that still gave him a caffeine boost and he was going to need it to finish everything and hopefully get enough rest for the night.


	3. It's A Promise

Genji was boredly watching the event playing out before him, he was never a fan of playing guard duty for some politic just because they promised to help Overwatch. But given Overwatch had very little help these days it had to be done. His attention as grabbed when his phone started to go off suddenly.  
“Uh hello?”  
“Bothering you?”  
Genji chuckled when he heard the deep voice that held a slightly happier tone than usual and Genji simply figured he must have gotten more sleep.  
“No just give me a minute its loud here”   
Genji moved through the crowd to get to a slightly quieter area to continue this conversation.  
“Okay so you sound like you actually slept”  
“I suppose having someone to talk to helps”  
Genji chuckled a little as he glanced back to the man he was supposed to be guarding and then to McCree who was a little ways off keeping a watch on the other side of the crowd. Genji let out a faint sigh because he figured he shouldn’t be letting himself get distracted.   
“Something wrong over there?”  
“Huh? Oh not really just working is all”  
“Want me to leave you alone?”  
“What, never”   
Genji didn’t quite realize what he had said at the moment not entirely sure where the words had come from. While Reaper was equally shocked by the words having not expected them to be spoken but he couldn’t help the faint smile that came to his face at them.   
“What kind of work this time?”  
“Superhero guard duty”   
Reaper gave a chuckle at that because that was a very Genji way of putting it. Though it crossed his mind a moment later, Widowmaker was out to take out a man who was helping Overwatch.   
“Who you guarding?”  
He tried to keep his tone steady and to keep from sounding like he was worried but honestly if Genji was caught trying to fight Widowmaker he could end up very hurt.   
“Just some guy, politician I think. They didn’t tell me too much”  
Reaper moved to get out of bed quickly because he needed to get down there, he had to stop Widowmaker before she hurt him.  
“Hey is everything alright?”  
Genji got not response and it started to worry him more and he started to move back towards the man they were protecting. He was feeling a large surge of panic inside him as he moved and not a moment later a burst of pain went through his shoulder as he got to the man who was also looking worried at his quick approach.   
“Genji!”  
The cyborg stumbled and fell to the ground just in front of the man and McCree was darting through the dispersing crowd to get to Genji. The man fell next and Genji moved to get up, but his one good mostly human arm was nearly shot off by that sniper round. He was bleeding and everything hurt, more so when McCree jostled him to get him up.  
“Genji are you alright?”   
Genji nodded his head, his good hand looking for the phone because he could faintly hear Reaper calling out his name. McCree quickly grabbed the phone when he saw what Genji was reaching for.   
“What happened? Genji?”  
“He’s alive but I need to call for support I’ll make sure he calls you later”  
Reaper didn’t have time to respond before McCree was hanging up so he could call for pick up as he moved to get Genji somewhere safer. As for all they knew that sniper would come back for them.   
“Hey Genji, you still with me?”  
“Wha.... Yeah... Just hurts a lot”  
“I called for pick up-”  
There was another shot and Genji screamed before falling from McCree’s hold and he hit the ground. McCree whiped around started to fire in the direction the shot came from.   
“McCree.... I... I can’t...”  
McCree turned quickly to where Genji was struggling to move but couldn’t even in the suit which means that second shot took out the power to his robotics.   
“Damnit”  
McCree quickly moved and picked up Genji again and ran, the kid was trying so hard to move but he just couldn’t and all he could remember was the last time this happened.

 

Genji was barely conscious, he wasn’t sure how he could be conscious at all in this moment. Everything hurt, he was bleeding from everywhere. All he could remember was a low voice telling someone to get the medical transport ready.   
Words were all around him as he tried to move to see what was going on but he couldn’t and even more panic than before set in. He could hear that voice again telling him to calm down. Letting him know he was too injured to move.   
That was no surprise not after the fight he just lost, the fight with his brother. He could hear a woman talking this time, giving instructions. Genji couldn’t quite make out what they were but soon enough he felt someone giving him things to take away the pain which seemed to work before a pair of strong arms lifted him up.   
That's when he felt it, loss of limb is what they call it, but all it did for Genji was reinsert his panic and the man spoke to him in a language Genji didn’t recognize, but the tone felt oddly comforting and Genji let his eyes close.   
He woke several times during the transport, laying on a bed. There were the sounds of machines, he knew one was keeping track of his heartrate, that constant beeping was timed just right. He didn’t know what the others were for and was never awake long enough to ask.   
But there was always a steady hand on his chest, keeping him from moving too much during the flight back but never pressing too hard. It made him feel better because he felt less alone. He could hear all those voices talking but his brain wouldn’t make sense of the words. It felt better knowing someone was close by.   
When he woke the again after what felt like forever, everything was still and quiet except the machines making their noise. He let his mind try to calmly make sense of things but it didn’t take long to recall what he had felt before. Panic surged up in him and the machines conveyed that.   
A man and woman came rushing in, the woman was quickly speaking to him trying to get him to calm down but he had to know what happened. The words came out in such a rush from him the two seemed unable to figure out what was said.   
The woman was moving to the machines to check them over as the man carefully put a hand on his chest, he knew that hand. That hand kept him safe on the trip, that hand kept him company. The man spoke again in that language and Genji’s heart slowed from its panicked state.   
“There, good”   
Genji blinked a few times as he let himself calm down before looking to the woman and then back to the man. They seemed to be trying to help him as the woman made sure he had an adiquate pain medication to keep the pain rom everything down.   
“Can’t... move”  
“I know dear, we’re going to help you with that”  
Genji turned to look at the woman because how were they supposed to help, in fact how was he still alive. He knew the fight was terrible, he was missing several limbs and his body had been so torn up he couldn’t possibly have survived. But there it was, the answer was laying next to him. The green dragon’s spirit was curled at his shoulder.   
An ancient dragon spirit was keeping him alive for one reason or another. And now these strange people were here to help him. He wasn’t sure he trusted these people but they seemed ready and able to help so he wasn’t going to argue. Instead he let his eyes close again. 

 

Genji’s suit powered on and his eyes shot open. He was laying in Mercy’s office, which was usual for an event like this. She hurried in at the sound of him sitting up.  
“Hey, you’re awake”  
“Hey I can move”  
Mercy chuckled a little at this before checking to make sure all his systems were in working order before backing up with a smile.   
“Yup just needed to fix up the power source and you’re good to go. Just don’t get shot there again”  
Genji chuckled before nodding his head at this as he got up and quickly looked around because he remembered, he had been on the phone when he was shot.  
“Mercy, uh my phone”  
“Right, McCree said there was someone you needed to call as soon as you were up”  
She hurried off before getting the phone to bring it back to Genji.

 

Reaper stalked the halls of the base with his phone in hand, the second Widowmaker entered he was there with a growl befitting an animal.  
“You shot him”  
“Shot who?”  
She was playing coy, he could tell by the smirk on her face, she knew exactly who she had shot. Reaper snarled and Widowmaker laughed.  
“Stop fooling yourself Reaper, he won’t accept who you are now. So let it go before he gets killed”  
That was a threat if Reaper had ever heard one and he clenched his fists, only careful with the phone because he was waiting to hear from Genji and while Widowmaker was probably right. He probably wouldn't be accepted as he is now. But he needed this, whatever it was. This connection he’d made again. He needed it and he wasn’t going to let it go.   
He turned and stalked down the hall, any foot soldiers caught in his path were quick to divert and run the other way because they knew a pissed off Reaper was more dangerous than Reaper on a job. Reaper wanted to destroy whatever he could get his hands on until his phone started vibrating.   
“Hello”   
The words were quick and desperate and they worried Genji a bit   
“Hey, are you alright?”  
“I should ask you that, you’re the one who got hurt”  
Genji chuckled a little before he was shifting to get up and take a walk around as they talked.  
“I’m alright, basically just needed a reattached limb and a system reboot”  
The tone was a joking one and he was obviously trying to lighten whatever tension Reaper was under which made the man smile a bit more.   
“You’re trying to make me feel better”  
“Of course I am, I may not really know you but I like to think of you as a friend. And I always make my friends feel better”  
“Your friends must be lucky to have you”  
Genji smiled quite a bit at this as he walked down the hall, making sure all his limbs were back in working order before responding.  
“You know when I finally meet you, I should give you whole back massage, they help when you’re stressed”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeah.... I had a friend I always helped with that....”  
The tone turned sad and Reaper sighed, he hated the sound of Genji being upset but there wasn’t too much he could do from here.  
“Look I should be going, I’ll call you later”  
“You sure?”  
“I promise to call you later”  
Genji smiled quite a bit at this before the phone hung up and Genji started to wonder how their calls never ended with a goodbye, not that he minded. He hated saying goodbye because then it was like you would never see them again. And he wanted to talk to this man, wanted to see him.


	4. Just Like Before

Genji was almost getting nervous now, it had been a month since their last call and he was starting to worry. His focus was slightly diverted which was starting to concern the others but he always assured them he was alright.   
“You sure you're alright kid?”  
“Yeah, just...”  
McCree shifted his stance, he had an idea what Genji was getting at. He didn’t know much but he did know that day after Genji was healed up he was happier than ever. Which was unusual for someone who nearly died or in retrospect nearly died, but Genji was happy. He also knew it had something to do with the man who was talking to Genji that night.   
“Your friend hasn’t called you yet has he?”  
Genji looked at McCree with a slightly shocked look before slowly nodding his head with a quiet yes. McCree gave a faint nod before putting a hand on the cyborg’s shoulder.  
“I’m sure he’s alright and will call you at any moment”  
Genji smiled a little because that had made him feel a bit better and almost as if McCree were predicting the future his phone started to ring. He pulled it out in a hurry and McCree smiled when he saw the cyborg nearly jump as he answered it.   
Reaper was backed into a corner, he had cover but despite his quick healing they were using electrified rounds, and if one thing could be counted as a weakness, it was electricity. It was like it short circuited him or something. There were drops of black colored blood all over the ground and a pool starting to form where he was sitting. The phone was ringing and he tore his mask off to place it to his ear.  
That excited as ever tone from Genji was like a god given solace for Reaper, it was always a comfort to hear. Especially in times like these.   
“Hey Genji....”  
Genji was more than confused this was the first time his name was said except when he answered the phone that first time what felt like so long ago.   
“Hey you don’t sound so good”  
“Well bleeding to death while being chased by armed men does that”  
Genji was too shocked to speak at first because one, why was he being chased and two why was he wasting time on a call when he was being chased and bleeding to death.  
“What?”  
Reaper chuckled a little because yeah that was what he expected, there was so much confusion in Genji’s voice but there was also an untellable amount of concern that caused Reaper to smile, it hurt his badly scarred face but he couldn’t help it.   
He shifted himself so he was facing the only way the men could come in, he was going to make this a fight for them even if he was pretty sure he was dead. He had sent out a distress call but he and Widowmaker were not on good terms and he was kind of sure she would ignore it.   
“I’m a deadman, I just.... I needed to hear you again”  
“Whoa, whoa, don’t say that. You’re not a deadman. Where are you?”  
Reaper chuckled at that, Genji had such a bleeding heart. Always ready to run into trouble if someone was in danger. Reaper held his arm up to point his gun to the door. He had to hang up soon because he didn’t want Genji to listen to this.  
“Siempre te he amado, siempre”  
Genji gained a confused look that turned right to fear as the phone disconnected, he let out a scream and Mercy and McCree turned and ran over. Genji was on his knees now as he held the phone in his hand, the one not holding it was pressed to the cold floor to keep him upright.   
All that flashed through Genji’s mind was back then, when nearly an identical call happened, he wasn’t in the mood to put it together because it was happening again.

 

Genji was on the hunt through the city, he had to find Gabriel, the man had just said his goodbye but Genji wasn’t having it. He didn’t know where to look and hadn’t bothered to ask anyone but it wasn’t hard to figure out when he saw the people all running from a large building.   
Genji pushed through the crowd to get in, he ran up flights and flights of stairs before he was up at the top and he found men trying to get into a room. Genji gave a whistle and the men all spun around only to have a sword slicing them up the second they turned. When Genji was sure the threat was gone he placed a hand on the door.  
“Hey open up, its safe”   
He could barely hear hushed voices inside the room before the door was slowly opening and there he found a young teenage girl with dark brown hair dyed purple at the end, stylish like clothes that reflected her love of purple. Genji looked past her and there was a bleeding but haphazardly bandaged Gabriel.   
“Gabe”   
The name was barely said and the man looked up with a faint smile, the girl looked back and then to Genji before backing up to let the cyborg in to get him. Genji was careful about picking him up to carry him back. The girl backed up more but Gabriel caught her arm.  
“Don’t leave her here”  
Genji looked at the girl who almost looked surprised that someone was wanting to keep her. Genji nodded before he moved to pick her up to which made her protest that she could walk on her own. But a moment later they were going out the window and she screamed and Gabriel laughed as best he could in his condition.   
The girl had moved to Genji’s back so he could better carry Gabriel, the landing hurt a bit given the extra weight but he made no mention of the pain as he took off down the street. The people that had stayed to watch looked shocked to see the sight that quickly disappeared.  
When they got back to the base Mercy was quickly taking Gabriel which Genji was reluctant to release him but did. Everyone was questioning the teen on Genji’s back and she was starting to glare at them for giving her weird looks. Genji slowly relaxed before she let go and slid off.   
“So what’s your name?”  
“Sombra”   
She said it with a certain pride and Genji smiled a little before patting her head.   
“Well Sombra, welcome to Overwatch”  
Sombra seemed less than happy but when Genji introduced McCree as her big brother she seemed a bit more warm to the idea. Genji figured she was alone and probably just needed a good family and what better one that Gabriel and McCree. Sombra seemed happy there, McCree seemed happy with his new sister who was just as much trouble as him and Gabriel was pleased that Genji didn’t let the girl go feeling uncomfortable about this whole thing. 

 

Reaper was about to fire when the door the men were about to open locked and from literal nowhere, Sombra uncloaked and turned to look at him with the biggest smile.  
“Hola, padre”  
Reaper let out a faint and painful chuckle at that and Sombra smiled before working on getting them out, she had left her teleporter on the other side of the door but had to be in to lock things up.   
“One minute, I’ll take care of them and get you help”  
Reaper gave a motion and she vanished. He could hear the shouts and screams and gunfire. He would have been concerned about her but she was raised well, whether it was that time on her own or being trained like an agent. Either way Reaper was happy she was here though that begged the question of how she knew where to find him.  
It was quiet after a moment and then the door opened and Sombra moved over to help him up. He was still healing but it was better now that he was constantly being shot up and had time to recover.   
“Mija. How did you find me?”  
“Well, I picked up your distress call, I’m always monitoring your calls. Well not the private ones”   
Reaper looked at her as she stopped to hand his mask back after a moment, she gave him a smile and he knew that was lie. If she could she would. Reaper muttered a thanks as he put the mask back on.  
“For the mask or your life”  
“Was thinking the mask, but I guess for my life works too”  
Sombra laughed before lightly punching his chest and Reaper let out a gasp and whine even though it didn’t hurt that much and she knew it because she could feel his body shaking with laughter.   
“So, your boyfriend. Are we going to tell him you’re alive?”  
“It’s really complicated, where are we going?”  
“Well not back to Talon, those shits got you in this and I’m not letting them do it again”  
Reaper smiled before pulling away as he got his strength back and he ruffled her hair which made her yell and he laughed again.  
“You know coming back from the dead has made you worse, meirda”  
Reaper looked at her before pulling her into a half hug and she just resigned her fate, she saved his life and now she was stuck with her dad. She didn’t mind so much though, she had missed him quite a bit.   
Reaper knew the situation was a crazy one, but he was glad he had someone he could trust to tug him around until he could figure out how he was going to handle this. He wasn’t sure he should just call Genji and let him know it was all okay, no, he knew he should. But at the same time he couldn’t risk Talon monitoring his calls.  
He knew one thing was for sure, he wasn’t going back there again. He wasn’t letting his daughter go and he was going to get his son and his boyfriend. He was going to make things right for them. He had to fix this, despite his grudge, his anger and hatred. He had to find a way to fix what he’s fucked up.


	5. I'll Remember

Genji lay on his bed, his hand still clutching his phone rather tightly. All logic dictated that the call would never come, and somewhere in Genji’s mind he knew that was true but still he clung to it, waiting for it to ring. The room was dark around him like it was all he could do to keep out the truth of what happened.  
At first Mercy had encouraged him to talk about it, as no one should hold onto such pain. However soon enough they let it go, he wasn’t going to talk about it that much was obvious, but it still worried everyone that he was keeping locked up in his room just as much as he could. While he knew he couldn’t stay in this state forever, he felt like the last part of him had died all too much like when he had lost Gabriel.   
Just recalling that pain caused Genji to shift in place before pulling the blanket up over his head. He didn’t want to think about it but now it was all that was on his mind. That is until there was a faint green glow under the blanket and Genji turned to find his dragon had materialized next to him. It whined and bumped its head into his visor until the young man removed it so the small noodle of a dragon could curl up and nuzzle into his face and neck.   
The dragon’s expression mirrored that of Genji’s, the pain and the sadness. It couldn’t help it, they were bound together and each felt each other’s emotions. The dragon shifted a little because it never liked when his friend was hurting and there was so little it could do to offer comfort. Even after so many nights when it would maintain its physical form to try and offer just a little.   
The sadness and pain had been lightened before by those calls. Even though they were few and far between, the dragon always noticed a lightness about his companion after one of them. However now they were gone too. All of this gave reminder to the dragon about the last time Genji had been so hurt and upset. He had lost the person he loved more than life itself, this cause a small whine to escape the dragon’s mouth as it licked at Genji’s face.   
The cyborg reached up and pet the dragon’s head, he appreciated the gesture even though it offered little. The dragon nuzzled against him again and Genji gave it a gentle hug. He wished maybe Zenyatta were here like he had been last time something like this happened. 

 

Genji was still getting used to this whole meditation thing, he didn’t understand how Zenyatta could sit so still, so quiet and for so long. It seemed quite boring and frankly Genji wasn’t good at doing boring things. However a moment later his dragon appeared on his shoulders as there was a knock on his door. Genji sprang to his feet, thankful for the distraction, he ran over and opened the door to find Zenyatta there. The omnic monk seemed uncertain even though he didn’t have any facial expressions.   
“What is it Master?”  
“There is some news I feel you have a right to know”  
Genji tilted his head with a small frown because what is it that could be so important and concerning to worry the ever calm monk. In fact Genji could feel the worry from his dragon now too and it was starting to bug him, what did everyone know that he didn’t.   
“Just tell me”  
“An old friend of yours called. She said the Swiss base was destroyed. Jack and Gabriel didn’t make it”  
If Zenyatta continued talking Genji didn’t hear it. It was like his whole world had just exploded and he was deafened by the sound. He could feel his legs giving out, they were shaking, all of his being was shaking. He only snapped back to reality when Zenyatta put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Oh god....”   
His voice was barely heard as he could hardly get it to work at all. Zenyatta carefully ushered his student to the bed so he could sit down. As he sat down Genji gasped and quickly moved to take off the visor because he was pretty sure if he didn’t he was going to drown in his tears. The hissing sound was the only thing heard in the room besides Genji’s sobbing gasps.   
“Is there anything I can get you?”  
Genji shook his head because he was certain none of this would be made better by anything. Unless Gabriel walked through that door to prove he wasn’t dead. But Genji knew that wasn’t going to happen, his mind was only feeding him what he knew would make him feel better.   
Zenyatta let out what sounded like a worried sigh, Genji still wasn’t sure how the omnic had learned to seem so human.   
Zenyatta didn’t know what to do other than to pull Genji into a hug and the young ninja whimpered and started to full out cry now. He clung to Zenyatta like his life depended on it, in fact it felt like it did. He felt like if he let go he was going to fall to pieces and would disappear, which didn’t feel like such a bad idea. Zenyatta seeming to sense the young man’s thoughts shook his head a little.   
“Never would it be better for you to disappear. Someone must remember the moments and memories you share”   
Genji pulled back enough to look at the monk and let out a whine because it felt like remembering would only make it worse. The more he thought about Gabriel the more he remembered he would never get to see him again, never get to hear him again or feel him again.   
But as he remembered him, he remembered the way he laughed. How it sent a thrill of happiness through Genji and made him want to do anything to hear it again. He remembered that private smile that Gabriel gave only to Genji. The one that expressed such love and devotion. The smile he would wake up to, the one he now promised himself he would never forget.   
The way that Gabriel’s lips felt against his when they kissed. How soft and gentle it often was, the way it always sent such a wave of warmth and love through him. The way Gabriel always held him firmly, like he needed Genji to know he was always there.   
Genji brought his hands up to his face as he started to cry more because the longer he thought about it the more it both gave relief and hurt at the same time. His hand carefully slid down his face, his scars, something he’d hated so much but something Gabriel seemed to love.   
He remembered the way the other man never treated him any differently just because of what he was. The way he would trace the scars on Genji’s face with such love that Genji was sure he must have died and met an angel.   
Genji chuckled to himself as he thought about that because it was something that sure would have made Gabriel laugh had he ever told him. Zenyatta was still quite concerned as he watched his young student. He knew the chuckle could be a good thing but given the situation it could also be a bit concerning.   
“Would you like some time away from lessons?”  
“No, no”   
Genji shook his head and did his best to compose himself because he knew he needed these lessons, now more than ever.  
“No I think I need them most now”   
Zenyatta nodded his head and Genji could have sworn the omnic smiled before moving to sit on the bed as well to help him through the struggles of learning how to meditate. Genji was nearly killed by the thought that he’d lost Gabriel but he was going to remember him even if it took all the pain in the world to do so. 

 

Genji’s head shot out of the blanket when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was probably the others looking to try and make him feel better or talk about it. With an exasperated groan he grabbed his visor to put it back on.  
“Come in, I guess”   
The door opened and McCree poked his head in with that usual smile, yeah he was trying to make him feel better. Genji couldn’t help the small smile, his best friend, ever the hero.   
“Hey, good to see you at least sitting up”  
“Oh full of jokes today?”  
McCree chuckled and walked over, albeit slowly, enough to let Genji know he could stop him at any moment. Genji shifted in place, the dragon crawling up to sit in his lap as if to judge if this was alright or not before simply flopping over slightly.   
“I see your noodle dragon is being helpful”  
“Hey, he’s always helpful”  
McCree nodded his head as he moved over to sit down in the chair by the bed. He shifted a little because he wanted to do something to help but he wasn’t sure there was anything he could say.  
“You doing alright?”  
“Honestly, no...”   
McCree didn’t know what to say exactly, he wanted to make his friend feel better but what could he say. The man he spoke to on the phone was obviously really important and McCree knew that Genji had already lost Gabriel and that was probably hard enough but to lose someone else now.   
“Why do I keep losing people I want to help?”  
“Hey now, maybe he’s alright. You try calling him?”  
“A lot yeah”  
“Maybe he’s layin’ low”  
Genji sighed because what could the man be hiding from, well what had been chasing him. Genji shook the thought away even though it sprang a small feeling of hope inside him. McCree smiled a little because while he couldn’t tell that Genji had perked up a little, the dragon did and he knew the two were connected on an emotional level.   
“Alright, you ready to come out and see the others before they barge in? ‘Specially your brother”  
Genji smiled and nodded his head slightly, he had to get past this like before, though it was going to be just as hard as last time. He wasn’t going to let the others take all their time worrying about him.


	6. For You, I'll Do It

Sombra spun the spoon in her coffee, she was staring at Reaper who seemed less than pleased and she knew exactly why. He couldn’t contact Genji and they both knew the kid thought he was dead and one time was definitely enough for them both.   
“Look why don’t I just text him then? Hmm?”   
Reaper’s head shot up and she knew he was glaring at her. She rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone.   
“I will do it anyways you know, at least this way you have a say in what I tell him”   
“If you text him-”  
“They won’t find out.”  
Sombra grinned widely before she was leaning back in her chair, her father was always difficult but she learned from the best how to combat that in different ways. Though she was concerned because right now he needed a kind of comfort she couldn’t quite offer him. With a sigh she got up from her chair and brushed herself off.  
“Where are you going?”  
“We need a few things before we leave”   
Reaper nodded his head though it was obvious he was concerned about her going on her own, not that he didn’t think she could handle herself but he knew accidents happened and people slipped up.   
“Don’t worry, I will be fine, and I am still going to text him”   
Reaper just waved her off and she smiled before moving to head off. She needed a new phone is what it was. If Talon was tracking him then they would probably know who saved him which meant she was being tracked too. She dumped her phone in a nearby garbage and hurried on her way.   
It didn’t take her long to pick up another one, she knew all she could use it for was the one text but that would be enough. At least she hoped it would be and that Genji wouldn’t doubt it. But she had visited him after she learned Gabriel had died and if he was reacting in anyway similar then all he needed was a little hope right now.   
The text was short and sweet, just word that his phone friend was alive and stalked by Talon, she knew he needed a reason for why they haven’t been in contact with him for weeks. Especially after the call Reaper had said he made to the kid.   
Reaper meanwhile stared at the drink that Sombra had gotten for him, he had yet to drink it and mostly because he wasn’t sure about really anything anymore. At least he had a clear cut mission and objectives in Talon. But now he had no idea what to do. He knew what he wanted but not what he should do.   
He wanted to make things right but he didn’t know if it was possible. He still hated Jack and Mercy but if he could make things right for Genji, he would. He would suffer their presence and their living if only for Genji’s sake. He shook his head a little because he probably seemed like a complete idiot, willing to give up everything he had worked for all for one person.   
As he thought about how to make it right he remembered that he had Sombra and McCree was back with Overwatch, if anyone could help him fix things it was them. Well if he could convince McCree he wanted to change for real he knew his son would help him. And if only if it was for Genji’s sake he knew he would help. 

 

The bomb was set and Gabriel and Sombra were running to get out of there to detonate it. This had been a Blackwatch operation but Jack had told them to take Genji with them because they were dealing with a facility that was creating omnics for war once again. Not that Gabriel minded taking Genji with them, he was just having a sense of near constant panic about the kid’s safety.  
The two were running on the catwalk that led to the mountainside just outside of the facility and Gabriel skidded to a stop halfway because Genji was getting outnumbered. He looked around before moving to the mountain so he could get down there. Sombra letting out a very exasperated groan but when she moved to follow Gabriel looked back at her.   
“Stay, detonate the bomb”  
“Now?”  
“Yes”  
Sombra frowned because she knew he was serious, he was ordering her to detonate it even though they were still in danger at this range. Sombra muttered Spanish curses just out of Gabriel’s earshot because she knew he’d scold her for the words she spoke even as she moved to get back a bit more.   
Genji was slightly panicked at the amount of omnics and scientists that were coming at him. He could tell from a distance that Sombra had hacked several in an attempt to help which meant the bomb was planted and if he could just get out they could leave. However a second later he heard very familiar shotguns going off behind him. He didn’t look, he didn’t have to.   
A moment later there was a shockwave that sent all the omnics sparking badly before the explosion actually came. The whole building went up in a bright light and fire, Gabriel grabbed Genji by the waist before moving him to a small covered area to keep them from dying. The two clung to each other tightly as the heat of the explosion rushed past the rock they were behind and they felt it like they were sitting too close to a fire.   
Genji’s suit immediately cooled down both inside and out at the sudden heat, which Gabriel was thankful for as it was the only cool feeling he had now. Pieces of rock and metal were falling from the sky now which meant either they ran for better cover or risked getting impaled. The two were up on their feet once the wave of heat was gone and they took off running.   
They had gotten into the area via the tunnel under the mountain, however the explosion had knocked rocks free and covered most of it.   
“Okay, now what?”  
Gabriel was looking around quickly, he couldn’t answer when he didn’t have one. They were trapped here. Sombra, he knew was safe, she had placed her teleporter just outside of the tunnel where they had entered which meant she was fine.   
“Gabe....”  
He turned at his name being said and Genji was looking up and he knew what the cyborg was thinking.  
“God... Just don’t drop me”   
Genji chuckled before his arm was around Gabriel and the man had to in turn hold onto him, keeping his legs pulled up as the ninja leapt up to a nearby ledge and started them up the mountain. It was slightly insane on its own but was entirely crazy since debris was still flying everywhere.   
Somehow they had made it to the top unscathed and when they looked down they saw several of their agents trying to find a way to them. Gabriel let out a small breath before bumping his head to Genji’s and the cyborg chuckled before moving to bring them down to their awaiting friends. 

 

Reaper lifted his head when he heard footsteps and found Sombra was back with a few things, mostly clothes and food. Reaper sighed a little because she was right he stuck out badly, if Talon was searching they were sure to find him.  
“Just until we figure out exactly what we’re doing”  
Reaper nodded his head, he could tell she was trying to make him feel better about having to rid him of the outfit that he seemed so attached to. He fidgeted slightly before getting up to change, he hated that he was going to have to wear more normal clothes which meant he probably shouldn’t wear the mask. However when he pulled out the dark colored clothes, including a hoodie that was probably going to be a bit big on him there was a note.   
‘Don’t leave without your mask, I know you love it so I got the hoodie a bit bigger so maybe it will hide it’  
Reaper smiled enough that it stretched the scars and caused pain but he didn’t care. He was glad she was the one who found him, the one who knew him well enough to keep him comfortable. He knew Genji had something to do with that, he used to leave her with him all the time when she was getting used to Overwatch.   
When he headed back to the table they had been at, Sombra was in less flashy clothes and no longer purple, they were colored like his. All dark and creepy. Reaper gave her a look and even through the mask she could see it.   
“Oh come on, we match now”   
“I’m assuming there is a logical explanation for it”  
“Well they’re looking for someone in dark clothes and someone in purple, so maybe this will throw them off for a while”   
Reaper snickered before he pulled Sombra over into a half hug as they walked off. He started to swear that his family had this weird habit of watching his back even after he had left. He had met McCree on jobs several times and they never mortally wounded each other or even tried. He knew the kid knew, it would be easy for him to figure out. And now Sombra was here, keeping him on his feet as he figured out what to do.   
And then there was Genji, the sole reason Reaper was willing to change. Genji wasn’t family but he wasn’t just a friend either, he was something more to Reaper. Whether or not Genji accepted him now, he was going to be someone the young ninja could maybe care about again. It didn’t matter anymore. He just knew he had to change things or there would be an endless cycle of pain.


	7. They Are Family

Genji shot awake when he felt the phone vibrate on the table. He scrambled up and looked around, maybe the past month had been a dream and everything was fine. He quickly grabbed the phone but it wasn’t from a familiar number. A frown came to his face as he slowly moved to sit back against the wall as he stared at it.   
The dragon crawled out of the blankets with a mewling yawn, rubbing its face into the pillow before looking up to see what had caused Genji to move so quickly. When it saw the phone in his hand it climbed up his arm to see what he was staring at. The dragon tilted its head in confusion at why he was hesitating, so it took charge of this and used its claw to tap the text.   
Genji quickly looked at his dragon before smiling and unlocking the phone so he could see what the text was since it seemed the dragon wanted to know as well. The text was quick and to the point and it made Genji freeze in place.  
‘Phone friend alive. Chased by Talon’   
“Is he....”   
The dragon let out a trill and pushed its head against Genji’s as if trying to tell him this was good, his friend was alive, so he didn’t have to be sad anymore.   
Genji smiled a little before reaching up to pet the dragon, because he was right it was a good thing but it was also very concerning. Why was his friend being chased by Talon? Was he still alright?  
Genji moved to get out of bed because he wasn’t going back to sleep, not now. He needed to think or if maybe McCree was awake he would talk to him, he didn’t want to disturb him if he was asleep. Though when he walked out into the hall McCree was pacing about like he couldn’t sleep either.   
“Did not expect you to be up”   
McCree stopped and turned to face his best friend, giving a small smile before relaxing his slightly tense body.   
“I could say the same”   
“I got a text.... About my friend”   
McCree moved over with a small frown, he didn’t want the kid’s hopes to be yanked down if this wasn’t true. Genji could tell by the look on McCree’s face what he was thinking and he pulled out the phone. McCree looked at the text before looking at Genji, because he knew that number but if it was who he thought the number was already disconnected.   
“Genji, I’m sure your friend is alright”   
“What makes you say that?”   
He took the phone back as he said this and McCree just gave him a smile before turning to leave, he wasn’t sure it was time to tell Genji about this but he knew now. It all clicked into place, there is only one person Sombra would do this for.   
Genji watched McCree leave and now he had more questions than he did before, but he shook it off because McCree seemed so certain about this. He looked at his dragon, it was curled around his shoulders and seemed to be purring now. He gave the small dragon a little pet on the head before deciding to keep walking about the base for now. He still wasn’t tired and he wasn’t in the mood to sit about his room. 

When morning came everyone was getting their day started as usual, though Mercy was getting a bit concerned because Genji had become rather quiet. Hanzo wasn’t too worried and tried to assure Mercy things were alright, their dragons communed regularly and so he would know if something was really bothering Genji.   
Most of the others accepted this answer from Hanzo, but Mercy, she had grown to treat Genji like her son even though he was a year older than her. She had brought him back from death and felt responsible like a mother would of her child.   
She headed to his room when she had time because she needed to hear it from him. She knew this was probably intruding since everyone else seemed to think things were fine. Nevertheless she knocked on the door and waited until she could hear Genji moving in the room and the door was opening, the small dragon scrambling up him with a yawn.  
“I’m sorry, were you asleep?”  
“It is alright, is there something you need?”  
Mercy sighed before speaking, she wasn’t sure how to put this that wouldn’t sound like she was overstepping so she said it bluntly.  
“You’ve been quieter, is there something wrong?”  
Genji blinked a few times before giving a bit of a chuckle because Mercy’s words were rushed which meant she was worried about asking too much. There was hardly anything that would be too much for her to ask, he did owe her his life.   
“I have had a lot to think about, but things are alright”  
Mercy nodded her head but she was still a bit worried, though that was pushed aside when the alarm in the base went off. They were being attacked and they all knew by who.   
Mercy was quickly looking down the hall to each side because she knew the easiest ways in and one of them was just down the hall. Genji quickly picked up on her worry and moved to drag her away before anything happened. Jack’s voice coming over the coms asking everyone to gather together so they could all take on the threat.   
Genji pulled Mercy towards the main room where most everyone probably was, but they could hear the gunfire now going off behind them and Genji quickly glanced back before he was releasing Mercy to block the incoming shots.  
“Go, quickly”   
Mercy didn’t want to leave him there but he was right she needed to get to the others. She turned to run but when she did something felt even worse and she looked back in time to watch one of the men nearly tackling Genji. The ninja quickly dodged and stabbed the man and as he turned to face the others they were retreating and Mercy’s eyes went wide.  
“Genji!”   
He looked to see what was wrong but as he did he felt a body pressed against his and arms wrapping tightly around him before there was a loud sound and everything went black. 

Sombra and Reaper were close, they could tell because they recognized Talon’s ship and then heard the alarm from the Overwatch base. They knew they had to get in quickly if they were going to be able to help.   
Reaper shot and knocked out any soldiers in his way while Sombra hacked doors to keep them locked so as to divert the soldiers away from the agents. D.Va who had been running for the main room with Lucio had caught sight of Sombra just as the door closed in front of them and they could hear gunfire.   
“Was that?”  
“I think that door just saved us”   
D.Va looked at Lucio and nodded her head, she knew it hadn’t exactly been the door but she wasn’t about to say anything until she knew for sure and they were back with the others. They were going to have to take another route but at least they were safe for the time being.   
Sombra looked around quickly before Reaper was ushering her off to take the other hall to make sure everyone else was safe while he headed down the one he could hear gunfire from.   
He didn’t have to go far before he heard Mercy scream Genji’s name and his instincts kicked in, he wraithed through the nearby wall to get into the room and he easily picked out what was wrong even as he darted over. He quickly moved himself between Genji and the threat, his arms holding the cyborg tightly before there was a searing pain in his back as the bomb exploded and sent them flying into the nearby wall before more were going off.   
Sombra nearly fell when the building started to shake before she was running even faster than before, finding most of the agents were grouped together and some hurt due to the building being blown from many places. Thankfully these guys had ended up in Winston’s lab meaning there were machines and big ones. Sombra was quick to hack them and get them over to the group to keep them sheltered from as much debris as possible.   
She would have run out to find her father but a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the group because it was too dangerous to head back now. She turned to find her big brother, he had a good hold on her and she was alright with this. She could stay here because unlike her brother, her dad could keep safe from most kinds of attacks.   
McCree wanted to ask why she was here at this particular moment but right now things were falling apart and he just wanted to make sure she stayed safe. D.Va, Lucio, Hanzo and Tracer were all curled up with them to keep under the machines Sombra had moved over to keep safe. They couldn’t believe this had all happened so quickly and they were quite worried about those who weren’t here, because for all they knew they could be trapped under rubble.   
Mercy had been blasted back into one of the adjacent halls, luckily Reinhardt had been moving down it when he heard Mercy’s call, he quickly scooped her up and as the building fell apart he moved them into a room and held her close to make sure she didn’t get hurt.   
Jack and Torbjorn were the only ones who had made it out of the building as it took the final blast and sent them flying to the ground. Luckily the others had been out on missions and were therefore probably a lot safer. Torbjorn slowly got up and when he saw what happened and the fact that the Talon ship was actually landing, he nudged Jack until the man woke.  
“We need to leave, they are going to check for survivors”  
“But the others”   
“We back off, if they are hidden they will be fine and if not we can’t do much”  
Jack grumbled under his breath before following the mechanic off into the brush to do their best to hide for now as the soldiers searched the rubble. 

The six grouped together were the first to move, they were all conscious still and therefore saw what was coming.   
“Don’t move”   
Sombra’s voice was quiet and given she had saved them once already they were inclined to listen. And given none of them had weapons there wasn’t much they could do. Sombra cloaked herself before she was carefully moving from their secure spot. She dropped her teleporter behind a rubble wall before she was appearing and quickly fighting the men. However this caught the attention of the others and they ran to help their friends. Sombra smirked before teleporting and hurrying to hide in a better place and luckily it had everyone running to find her.  
McCree grumbled under his breath because it seemed she and Gabe were quite alike, willing to throw themselves in harm's way for everyone else. D.Va and Lucio looked at him when he grumbled before following as he moved to get up.  
“We need to find the others”  
McCree nodded, he knew Hanzo was probably most worried about Genji but he was right they had to find the others before those or more guards showed up.  
“Think your dragon can help?”  
Hanzo gave a faint chuckle before his dragon appeared and flew around, keeping itself unseen by the others as it searched the rubble, it could locate its brother quickest as they were connected. But it felt another presence with him, both a worrying and familiar one. But they were safe which had it hurrying to find the others.   
Hanzo darted over as best he could when the dragon yowled, something only he heard just so the enemy couldn’t. The others were quick to follow, Lucio was a bit slower than them as he was a bit banged up from before they made it to safety. D.Va was clutching onto McCree’s serap because she was worried she would lose sight of him if she didn’t hold on.   
Soon enough they were to a huge stack of rubble, Hanzo and McCree quickly working to carefully move it until it started moving. Then they backed off and Reinhardt’s head was soon visible.   
“You alright there?”  
“If you wouldn’t mind unburying us, that would be delightful”   
“Who’s with you?”  
McCree was quickly working to get them out even as he asked this, Hanzo moving back to help while D.Va backed up to check on Lucio since he just got over to them.  
“Mercy”   
It didn’t take too long after that before they were getting the two out. Mercy was still out which was probably a good thing. She never did well with tight spaces and if she woke up in the rubble she probably would have passed out again anyway.  
“How is she?”  
“Alive, but we should go soon”  
“We still need to find Torb, Jack and Genji”  
Reinhardt nodded his head before saying he was going to put Mercy somewhere safe before moving to head away from the rubble as the others moved back to where the dragon had located Genji before. They started to unbury him but what they found was not what they had expected.


	8. I Can't Lose You, Again

Genji let out a faint groan, his legs were really hurting as was his back and head. It was dark around him, that was his first realization, the second was that his visor must be broken. Normally he could see in the dark with it, but all he saw were different shades of dark. What caught his attention next was the sound of rocks shifting and a low groan.   
He looked forwards and there Reaper was, leaned over him and holding the fallen debris on himself. Genji wasn’t sure if he should be worried or confused. Confused that the man who had been hunting Overwatch agents, and he knew it was him because even in the dark that mask was unmistakable, had just saved his life or worried because as his mind recalled what happened he realized Reaper must have taken that blast right to his back and now was holding debris up.   
“A-Are you okay?”   
The words were a little rushed but they caught Reaper’s attention and he gave a grunt in response, which hadn’t been what Genji was hoping for. The cyborg shifted a little, his leg hurt quite badly which was probably due to the concrete on top of it.   
“Don't move too much”  
“Well it's kind of hard not to try and get comfortable in a very uncomfortable situation”  
Reaper grumbled slightly but went quiet as he focused on figuring out how to get them out of this problem. Though as usual Genji started talking again.  
“So what are you doing here? And by here I mean here, on top of me”  
“Can we talk about this later?”  
The tone in his voice was annoyed but there was something else. Concern? Yeah he sounded concerned but also, he sounded tired. Like he hasn't slept in a long while and Genji furrowed his brow as he thought about it. That tone, the voice, it was familiar suddenly.   
“I know you....”  
Reaper didn’t respond, in fact he went quite tense because he couldn’t have this conversation now, he didn’t know how to explain why he was familiar to Genji. He hoped this wouldn’t happen here like this. Genji shifted slightly again, this time to pull his leg up to put between them. Reaper frowned when he realized Genji was holding him up with it, his arms were exhausted from holding him and the concrete up and it seemed like the cyborg was doing what he could to help. The movement shifted the debris slightly but it allowed Reaper the rest he needed.  
“Please, I know you, but how?”  
“I... Called you in the middle of the night”  
Genji blinked a few times because it was making sense now, Reaper called him, many times. They talked through the nights. And now he was here, but still it made little sense. Why would Reaper come here unless to kill Overwatch but still, he could wraith out at any moment and let the concrete drop on him.   
“Why did you save me?”  
Reaper sighed a little because this was pointless, he couldn’t keep the secret much longer, not from Genji. He moved to put his hands back on the ground and he let out a small breath. However before he could speak the concrete was being moved off of them. 

The others were shocked to find the black cloaked mercenary of Talon’s holding himself over Genji. Reaper turned his head to look at them, he wanted to wraith away now because his job was done. However he was being yanked back before the thought could finish. Hanzo was not letting this man near his brother, while Genji moved to get up as quickly as he could. Yanking his one leg out of the concrete which hurt a bit but he couldn’t worry about that right now.   
“Leave him alone”   
The words caused everyone to look at him except McCree who was watching Reaper carefully, it was easy for Reaper to tell he knew by the look on his face.   
“He’s our enemy Genji”  
Tracer’s words weren’t meant to upset him, he knew that but an anger burned in him that they would call him that after he had saved him. Hanzo frowned because he could see Genji’s dragon swimming through the air quickly, anxiously, ready for a fight.   
“Genji, what is going on?”  
Genji looked at his brother before standing up, he kept the weight off his injured leg as best he could. Hanzo moving over to help him walk now, Genji glancing at McCree who gave a nod and moved back to where the others were. Hanzo letting his brother sit down by Reaper who was still tense but seemed a bit more relaxed with Genji there.  
“He’s the one who’s been calling me”  
“But what is he doing here?”  
Reaper’s gaze flashed to Lucio when he spoke before looking back to Genji who gave him a faint nudge and the man scowled but looked at the others before speaking.   
“Talon found my usefulness at an end, I became too distracted for them.”  
He hoped the short answer would be enough, the small group moving to discuss it quietly. Hanzo and McCree seemed the only ones convinced by this though a moment later the cowboy was excusing himself because he had to go find Sombra since Talon was leaving now.   
Reaper sighed because he could tell only a couple believed him and it was best he left before anyone else showed up. He was moving to his feet and Genji was moving to get up to stop him but as he turned his back a set of rockets hit him, sending him flying into the nearby rubble and Genji spun quickly to see Jack heading their way.   
“What is he still doing here?”   
It was a tone that demanded an answer, everyone turned to Genji who was moving to Reaper as the man tried to get back to his feet. Jack moved after him because what was going on with the kid, but when Genji got to Reaper he spun around, his sword out.  
“Back off Jack”   
“Genji, what are you doing?”  
Genji glanced back at Reaper who was moving to a seated position because it was the best he could do right now. He turned to look at Jack again and the group behind him.  
“He’s my friend”  
Jack seemed really confused by this but the ninja seemed very determined about this as he shifted his stance a little because the pain from his leg was coming through stronger than before. Jack glanced past Genji at Reaper who was trying to feel the damage to his back, it was like doing the right thing just threw him in bad places left and right. But he wasn’t about to give up now.   
“Dad!”   
Everyone turned quickly as Sombra ran over with McCree following her, everyone gaining shocked looks to different degrees as they realized who Reaper was exactly. Sombra dropped down by Reaper to look him over and find out how injured he was. McCree slowing to stand up by Genji who was still tense but his pain was starting to show through.   
“Gabriel....”   
Jack barely said the name and Reaper if he heard chose not to respond to it as he assured Sombra he was alright. Jack looking back to Genji who was doing all he could to keep his own shock in check because he couldn’t let the soldier get past to the man who, the one he had already lost once.   
“We should leave”   
This was enough for Genji to spin around and face Reaper because why was he going to leave, they could fix this. However Sombra was nodding her head like she agreed with this and that made him even more worried.   
“What?”  
Reaper looked up at Genji, the secret was blown, he had wanted to tell Genji later when things were calmer. But that choice was taken from him and he didn’t blame Sombra for being so worried she called out to him. He could almost see the pain in Genji’s face and whether that was just from his leg or from the thought that they were leaving, Reaper couldn’t tell but it was enough to know Genji was hurting.   
He rose to his feet and Jack backed up, his gun raising until McCree grabbed it and gave him a look. Jack wasn’t sure entirely what was going on, sure this was Gabriel but how much of it was him. He was a cold blooded murderer and here they were acting like nothing happened. Reaper pulled Genji over to him, before bumping their masks together.  
“I won’t go far, but they don’t trust me”   
“Don’t leave....”  
Reaper sighed a little before pulling back a little and Genji clung to his coat tightly because no, he couldn’t lose him again. Reaper’s hands going to Genji’s and he held onto them which made Genji look down to them and then back to Reaper.  
“When you need me, Gatito, I will be there”   
Sombra vanished from sight at this and took off while the hold Genji had on Reaper become nothing as the man before him turned to nothing but smoke and shadows and he was gone without another word. Genji wasn’t sure he could move now as he went down to his knees though a moment later McCree put his hand on Genji’s shoulder.   
“Come on, let’s get back, he has Sombra, he’ll be alright”  
Genji nodded his head before getting up to let McCree help him walk since everything hurt so badly now and Jack watched them before moving to follow because this was a lot to take in and he still had to send messages to the others on where to meet them and about what happened.


	9. If You Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little out of hand....

It had been months since the base exploded, Genji called Reaper every night. Never missed one. He knew Reaper said he would be there when he needed him but that didn’t mean he was always going to be close to him. Genji set his phone aside as he moved to curl up in bed, his dragon wiggling in to be close to him because Genji was happy and thus cuddles happened. His dragon was very touchy and affectionate when things got happy. Genji didn’t mind the dragon cuddling so much, though he had hoped that when things calmed down after the explosion and finding out Reaper was actually Gabriel, that maybe the others would let him stay.   
Sadly that was not the case, it seemed most of them chose to just forget about it. Most, not all. McCree, Hanzo and Mercy were the only ones who actually talked with him about it. He knew they were trying to assure him that things would figure themselves out. And he had faith in that too but he was impatient and quite wanted the man there to cuddle with him now.   
He pulled the covers over himself all the way, covering him completely because he really just wanted to sleep. He knew he could shut himself down but he only wanted to use that as a last resort if he absolutely couldn’t get to sleep like a normal person. He was holding on to the little bit of human he still had. The dragon looked up before nuzzling closer with a mewl and Genji reached down to pet his long noodle like body.   
“You are right, things will work out”   
The dragon’s tail seemed to wag to show it was happy to hear those words and Genji chuckled, he loved how his dragon seemed more like his best friend than the dragon he used to devastate battlefields. He held his dragon close as he closed his eyes to let his mind wander. However that was both a blessing and a curse for the cyborg.   
His dreams started to become scattered, like thoughts that couldn’t be put together properly. He thought about the past, he thought about his fear, a fearful future. Even in his sleep he knew they were nothing more than dreams but that didn’t stop the overwhelming fear that they brought. The reality they created on their own.   
They always started the same, it was just him and Reaper. Things were happy and peaceful, they were allowed to be close without a problem. He was never sure in his mind whether that was because Overwatch accepted Reaper again or because Genji ran away to be with him but the truth of that seemed irrelevant. He knew it was a dream, so he would let himself be happy for the time being.   
Then there was always a fissure of some kind, something tore them apart and Genji knew it was a dream but the reality of how many times he’s lost the man he loves was too much to believe it wasn’t real. He would watch Reaper torn away from him but something, he never knew what. A rift in the world itself or maybe by the ones responsible for Reaper being torn away from the start. Genji didn’t know who or if anyone was to blame, but again he still tried to make sense of the dream in a way that would tell him it was just a dream.  
And finally he always witnessed Reaper being killed, always in different ways. He wasn’t sure what it took to kill a man who was already dead but his mind always had quite an imagination to it. He always woke from them in a panic, but never enough to wake anyone else because when he was up he realized then it was just a dream. A silly thing to be afraid of.   
However this night was different. Genji and Reaper were sitting amongst the rubble of the blown base, a time when Genji was sure things could be happy again. They didn’t speak to each other, they just sat there watching the sunset. This is something Genji knew he could get used to. But it was short lived, soon they were both getting up. They were never torn apart in this dream, but the end was always the same. Only this time instead of watching Reaper being killed from afar. It was him. He thrust his sword through the other man.  
Genji couldn’t dream anymore of this, that was enough. He woke with a scream and he didn’t stop at sitting upright, he scrambled to the corner of the room. His dragon was quickly up as well and moved towards him. Letting out confused and worried sounds that Genji didn’t seem to take note of. However soon enough there was a knock at the door.  
“Genji, ya alright in there?”  
It was McCree, he sounded like he just woke up. Meaning Genji’s scream was louder than he had thought. It took a moment before the cyborg forced himself up and he moved to the door, opening it just a little. Both Hanzo and McCree were standing there and looking really worried.  
“I’m alright.... Just another of those dreams”  
“Are you sure?”  
Genji’s eyes darted to his brother after he spoke before nodding his head, doing his best to give a small smile of assurance even though he wasn’t alright in the least.  
“Well you know where to find us”  
Genji gave them a thanks before closing the door and leaning back against it with a small breath. He breathed out Reaper’s name, the man had said he would be there if he needed him and Genji hoped this counted. However he was afraid to open his eyes and find he wasn’t there, but there was a feeling of something moving like the wind was blowing even though his window was closed.   
Genji slowly opened his eyes and there in the darkness Reaper was standing. In the middle of the room with nothing but faint moonlight to illuminate his presence. Genji let out a small breath, partially because he was amazed and partially because he was on the verge of crying.   
Reaper was about to speak to ask what was wrong when Genji literally threw himself on him, almost knocking them both to the ground. And then came the tears, Reaper had to move them back to the bed so he could sit down and pull the young man into his lap to hold him better. He gently rubbed Genji’s back as he let the cyborg cry until he was silent.   
“What happened?”  
“Just a dream”  
The words were just above a whisper as he pushed his head up so it was right under Reaper’s chin, the wraith looked down at him as best he could without moving from where it was Genji seemed to want him to be. So he held him a little closer and a moment later a dragon was wrapped about his shoulders as if wanting in on the comforting process.  
“You know.... Your dragon is a lot like you”  
“What makes you say that”  
His words were still quiet but sounded more like he was trying to find a way to sleep without those dreams this time. Reaper shifted just a little so he could lean back against the wall since it seemed he was going to be here a while.   
“Well he’s wrapped around my shoulders like he wants to help too”   
Genji gave a faint chuckle that wasn’t heard but Reaper could feel it, at first he thought the cyborg was going to cry again and he quickly moved enough to look at him but there was a smile on his face when Genji looked up at him.  
“I know you probably can’t..... But will you stay tonight?”  
Reaper pressed his mask to the side of Genji’s face, he was smiling behind it and Genji could swear he felt the smile from the way Reaper was holding him.  
“If that's what you need”   
Genji nodded and moved to climb from his lap to lay down again, tugging on Reaper’s arm until he laid down as well. Once the two were comfortable the dragon wiggled in between them, it was a bit of a tight squeeze given how close Genji wanted to be to Reaper but the dragon didn’t mind, it quite liked the hugs like this. 

 

Tracer was darting down the hall quickly that morning, she was supposed to wake Genji so they could get to their mission. However she had heard from McCree that he had a nightmare so she waited as long as was allowed to let him catch up on his sleep. She was pacing in front of his door before knocking lightly, she knew the lightest sounds could wake him and was hoping it was enough because she didn’t want to open the door and invade his privacy.   
Reaper was startled awake by the sound of the knock and as if forgetting where he was, he carefully detached himself from Genji to answer the door. The dragon lifting its head at the lose of a great heat source before settling down again since Genji was still asleep. Reaper opened the door and froze when he saw Tracer standing there, and Tracer did likewise when she saw Reaper.  
“Uh... Uh sorry to bother you.... But Genji and I have a mission...”   
She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to this, Jack had given orders that until he said otherwise, Reaper wasn’t allowed on base. Even in knowing this though, she knew she couldn’t tell. Not if Reaper was here because of the nightmare Genji had. Not if he was here because he cared enough to break the rules to help someone else.   
“He’ll be out in a minute”   
Trace gave a smile like she would before and watched as Reaper closed the door, letting out a small breath because that could have been a disaster if Reaper was as bad as before, but he seemed mellowed out with Genji around.   
Reaper walked back over to the bed and shook Genji a little, it was all that was needed as Genji shot awake as he remembered he was supposed to be up early for the mission, springing to his feet as he spoke.  
“Oh god I have a mission”  
“Yes, Tracer just stopped by”   
Genji spun around to face him, almost too quickly. Reaper had to catch him to keep him on his feet, seeming a little confused at the cyborg’s sudden panic.  
“She saw you?”  
“Yes”  
“Reaper you’re not supposed to be on base, I’m going to get in a lot of trouble.”  
Reaper released Genji so he could get ready as he continued to talk about how bad this was until his panic was reaching its peak and Reaper reached out to stop him. Taking the ninja’s shoulders and turning him so they were facing each other.  
“She didn’t look like she was going to tell. She looked happy”   
Genji blinked a few times before he was laughing as he stumbled back and Reaper was even more confused now because what was going on.  
“Of course.... She’s too understanding. She must have realized you were here because of my nightmare”   
Reaper just nodded before patting Genji’s back as the ninja moved to head out, however he stopped and looked down at the mask in his hands before reaching up to kiss Reaper’s mask before putting his own on and rushing out.   
Reaper blinked a few times and the smile that came to his face caused a bit of pain but he could bear pain like that. He took to the shadowy mist and vanished as he should have headed out already anyway.   
Genji was darting down the hall with Tracer who was laughing at his apparent need to get going as quickly as possible. However she was still running in front of him, calling out that he needed to work on his speed. Genji shrugged it off as usual and once they were on the ship it was taking off.   
It was just them and the pilot, a small group for recon of an abandoned facility. It had been used back during the omnic crisis but was since unused until recent reports stated that it was up and running again. They figured probably just a local gang, an easy target to run out of there.   
“So Reaper”  
Genji looked up when she spoke and he saw that smile spread across her face, she knew he and Gabriel had a thing back then and she seemed happy it was still there.  
“Yeah...”  
“I think it’s nice you have someone you can turn to. I know you don’t tell us a lot so I’m hoping you tell him”  
Genji chuckled a little and nodded his head, she was right he didn’t tell the other agents much about his problems, because they were his and he didn’t want to worry them. But ever since Reaper had started calling him he had told the other man things he would never tell the others. Maybe somewhere he always knew who was on the other end or maybe he just needed to tell someone who wouldn’t baby him over his problems.   
The ship was touching down shortly after their conversation and Genji and Tracer were hurrying off. Genji went high, heading for the windows of the building and Tracer moved to find a sideway in as going in headfirst was never a good idea even if it was just a gang.  
Genji climbed up and into the window, frowning at what he saw there, or more a lack of what he saw. He quickly commed Tracer because this couldn’t be good.   
“Tracer, there’s no one here”   
There was no response and Genji frowned before he moved to get down and go around the way Tracer had gone because why wasn’t she answering. He got around the whole building without a sign of her which was more worrying. Infact there weren’t even any tracks.   
“Tracer!”   
He spun around before there was a sniper round going through his leg and he dropped before rolling to get away and to his feet because this was bad. He continued to try contacting Tracer but he got nothing, in fact when he tried to raise anyone on the coms they weren’t answering.   
He half ran, half limped into the building to search for Tracer, if she had run into the sniper too she would have come in here for cover. However when he got inside he now saw what was hiding in here. A large group of men who were all heavily armed. Genji groaned before quickly deflecting the shots that were fired at him before moving to get somewhere else.  
This was a very elaborate ambush, but why, if there were only two of them here. Genji had to shake it off for now because it was more important that he find his friend so they could get out of here.   
Tracer groaned as she slowly woke, her first realization was that her head hurt a lot and second she was on a very cold floor. She was moving to get up but her arms were bound tightly and the ground was slippery like it was wet, or made of ice. The ice theory became truth when she realized she was in a huge industrial freezer. But why.   
She slowly got to her feet before shaking off as best she could, nearly slipping when she took the slightest step. She wasn’t used to running around on ice, she was used to tractable ground and wanted to keep it that way. But fate had other plans and stuck her in a freezer.   
She was carefully moving over to the large door, which had a window on it thankfully. She could see that there was basically an army out there. Armed men all ready for a certain cyborg ninja to come out. Tracer knew they couldn’t have come alone and carefully looked for the highest places and soon enough caught sight of a figure up there.   
There was only one person that could be and that sent a shiver of fear through Tracer, if she got a track on Genji she could kill him, would kill him. Tracer carefully moved back away from the door, she had to find a way out of here if only to buy Genji time to get out of here. 

 

Widowmaker could hear the chatter of her accompaniment of soldiers and it was grating. She wanted to go down there and tell them all to shut up but she had to focus, she knew Genji was fast and if she didn’t catch him off guard she wasn’t going to be able to shoot him again. Still she couldn’t believe she only hit his leg the last time. It was like something stopped her from making that kill shot  
-  
Amelie was waiting patiently with her husband, he had set up a meeting with the Overwatch agents. She wasn’t normally with him when he had these meetings set up but things were going a little hectic as he put it.   
When the large doors opened she turned to see the leader of Overwatch, and beside him was a young green haired man. Seemingly watching everything he could as if he had to make sure nothing was a threat.  
“Gabriel, please sit. Amelie, could you kindly get our guests something to drink”  
She nodded her head before she was moving to get up and head for the kitchen, Gabriel didn’t even try to tell Genji to sit as the young ninja wasn’t likely to listen as he moved around the room and Gerard didn’t seem to mind it.   
“We have found many signs of Talon here as of late”  
“Anything concrete for us to head to?”  
Gerard nodded his head before getting up to grab a file while Amelie brought back some drinks, Gabriel giving his usual gruff kind of thanks while Genji gained a widespread grin at the offered drink and gave her a bit of a bow before taking the drink and saying thanks. He moved to sit down by Gabriel at this point as he didn’t want to spill the drink he was given in his attempt to see everything.   
It wasn’t long before the two men were back to talking and Genji was getting impatient because he hated sitting still, he wasn’t the best at it especially when there were better things to do.   
“May I, show him around the house, he just seems...”  
Gabriel looked at the shifting Genji before chuckling and nodding his head a little before nudging Genji who set the drink down and moved to follow Amelie.   
“Thanks. I do not do well sitting for too long”  
“Its quite alright. You remind me of my daughter, she is at school today. However Gerard says Talon has been here and I fear for her safety”  
Genji nodded his head to this seeming a bit worried now himself, she was quite a nice woman and he didn’t think she should have to constantly fear for the life of her child.  
“Do not worry, Overwatch will take care of Talon and things will go back to peaceful”  
Amelie looked at him before ruffling his hair like she would do to her daughter when she would make points in trying to assure her. Genji grinned wider before paying attention as she showed him around.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Genji Shimada, professional ninja and adorable killer”  
Amelie chuckled at this because he was adorable, she would give him that and if he was in Overwatch he probably did his fair share of killing but still, he was so young and so kind.  
-  
Widowmaker snapped out of it when she heard the men over the coms saying they had spotted the ninja, she was quickly turning to get ready to line up the shot. But when she saw him all she could see was the green haired young man, she didn’t know why she was remembering these things lately. Ever since she learned who it was Reaper was ready to leave Talon for she had been having these dreams. Of a past she couldn’t remember. But there it was.   
Her shot was lined up as the young ninja was sneaking around the catwalk, the soldiers gave him no notice figuring Widowmaker would take her shot but she couldn’t. She saw him and she saw a past that was clinging to her, trying to drag her down or maybe it was trying to pull her up. She couldn’t tell anymore but she couldn’t listen to it either.   
She fired her gun, the bullet hit the wall next to Genji’s head and he took off as quickly as he could as she fired again and clipped his side, causing him to stumble as he instinctively put weight on the other side which was his injured leg. He nearly collapsed but kept going because if these guys had Tracer it would be where they all were.   
Widowmaker turned to take aim at the container Tracer was trapped in, he would go there next and then he would die. She quickly ordered the men to head for the front of the building when they mentioned someone was on their trackers. They left her to deal with the two agents and headed to deal with this new person.   
Sure enough Genji came around to the front of the container, Tracer shuffling over when she heard someone messing with the door. Her relief was great at seeing Genji there but then it sank in that she had been able to see Widowmaker from here which meant Widowmaker could see them too.   
“Genji you need to leave, she’ll kill you”  
Genji looked at Tracer before turning to scan the high areas until he saw her and he turned to face her completely. He stood there as if daring her to take the shot and she was ready to she had it lined up with his head but she kept getting flashes of that boy from before. She fired but the bullet hit the door beside him and he quickly broke the lock to get Tracer free. However the soldiers were running back towards them, shouting about Reaper.   
Genji turned and they were being fired on, the two were making a run for it but neither could move well. Tracer was still bound and Genji was injured which meant they couldn’t get very far very fast. So quickly Genji used his sword to break the ties holding Tracer.   
“Run!”   
Tracer turned to look at him and when she was almost shot she was doing as she was told and took off. Genji collapsing as a round from one of the soldiers hit him in the back. It wasn’t a bad hit, a small one if anything. Hit nothing vital but it was painful as all hell.   
However a moment later they were running past him to go after the one getting away and Reaper was skidding to a stop beside Genji as the cyborg tried to get up.  
“We need to get you out of here”  
“No, you need to get Tracer, they’re all after her”   
Genji could tell that Reaper seemed unsure of this, he had told himself he would do what it took to make things up for Genji and Tracer had seemed like she didn’t mind him being around if only for Genji’s sake.  
“Please”  
Reaper nodded before he turned to smoke and was gone to go after Tracer. Genji forced himself to sit up and he turned to where Widowmaker had been but she was gone, so he looked around until he spotted her walking towards him, gun ready to shoot.  
“Who are you? Why do I have memory of you?”  
Genji looked at her and she seemed so distressed that he couldn’t turn away, not after all he had learned from Zenyatta, how important it is to help those in need.  
“Because, Talon took something from you.”  
She pressed the gun to his head and he did nothing to stop her, she knew he could. Even in his injured state he was a cyborg and he could kill so easily but she had to know.   
“They took away your life, Amelie”   
She froze as she looked at Genji, she didn’t know what to say to that. She knew that was her name, it was the name she had in her dreams. But yet she couldn’t remember it. Genji could feel the gun shaking and he carefully reached up, putting a hand on the gun and he slowly lowered it.   
“You do not have to believe me, however if you really need to know. Seek out Zenyatta.”   
She looked up because a second later she could hear Reaper returning and she had to leave, so she took off with that note in mind. If she wanted to know she had to find Zenyatta.

 

Reaper wraithed into the room where he could hear gunfire. Tracer was doing her best to keep out of range with her speed but there was blood following her, meaning she was injured.   
“Lena! Get Down!”   
She was quick to oblige and dropped down by his legs as he pulled the darkness around them and fired at everyone in the room, seemingly all at once. Tracer kept her arms over her head as the bullets were fired until it was dead quiet.   
She slowly looked up and when she saw Reaper was the only one standing she felt a flood of relief, she knew Jack would tell her that was foolish, to trust Reaper like that. But she wasn’t trusting Reaper, she was trusting Gabriel.   
He leaned down a moment later and scooped her up into his arms because they had to get back to Genji so they could leave before anything more happened. Tracer clung onto him tightly because he had just saved her life, if he hadn’t been here she would be dead and that thought frightened her quite a bit.  
“Thank you....”  
Reaper looked down at her timid sounding voice, usually she wasn’t scared of thanking people for things but now she was and he wasn’t sure if it was because of who he was or because she though that he had only done it because Genji asked.   
While that was true at first he only went after her because Genji asked, he had saved her because if he was going to change things it was going to have to be one agent at a time and she was ready to accept him already it seemed. That along with remembering how she was always so happy and willing to help others, he couldn’t let that die.   
When they got back Genji was getting to his feet slowly, turning his head before letting Reaper lift him with one arm to carry him as well.   
“Aren’t we a bit heavy?”  
“Actually you both are quite small”  
Tracer chuckled a little and Genji all out laughed, of course they were small and of course Reaper was quite strong. However when they got to the ship they found it was not entirely there.  
“And we don’t have coms out here apparently...”  
Reaper turned as one of the Talon ships was already gone but the other was still there.   
“Well it’s a good thing I can fly that”  
He carried the two over towards it, it was on the smaller side as it was mostly used to transport equipment. Which made them wonder why it was still here until they saw the pilot was dead with a single shot to the head. Genji smiled behind his mask as Reaper got them settled in the seats and buckled in so he could fly them back to Overwatch.   
“Again, Reaper, thanks for coming for me”  
He didn’t respond again because he still didn’t know what to say to that, it had been a long time since anyone other than Genji had thanked him but it felt good in a way.   
“Can you stay....”  
“What?”  
Reaper glanced back as he got the ship into the air and Genji was looking down at his hands, Tracer nudging him a little as if encouraging him to continue.   
“With me, at Overwatch, at least for a bit... Please”   
Reaper sighed because he knew this probably wasn’t the wisest idea but on the other hand he knew if he was going to change things he had to show he was willing to to the others. And the best way to do that was to hang out and offer his help to them.  
“I’ll have to call Sombra to meet us there”   
Genji smiled because that sent a good amount of relief through him. First he managed to talk to Widowmaker, to maybe get her the help she was going to need and now Reaper was willing to stay. This week seemed to be shaping up for Genji, though he was sure there would be some arguments about this but he knew if they were going to fix things up it was the best way. That and Tracer seemed quite happy to have him back as well, even though she had been the target of his gun many times, it was like she was willing still to give him that second chance. As were McCree and Hanzo and Genji was sure Mercy was willing to as well.   
The young ninja closed his eyes to get some rest and to try and ignore the pain that was now seeping through the feelings of happiness. Tracer meanwhile was taking what she could reach to care for her wounds since she didn’t want to bleed out on the way home and Reaper was a bit too busy flying to help there, plus he had done a lot for them already.


	10. The Best Intentions

Reaper landed the ship a bit away from the base because he did not need them being shot down now. He quickly moved to the back to check on the two as he knew they were both injured. Tracer was moving to get herself unbuckled so they could get going but she was still dealing with the makeshift bandage which probably wasn’t the best.   
Reaper sighed before moving to the front to grab the medical kit that was there, quick to tell Tracer to stay which she did because she really didn’t want to move anyway. He quickly looked at the wound on her leg and the one on her arm before settling on just bandaging them, he could let Mercy take care of the rest.   
“Genji?”  
He glanced over at the cyborg who was unbuckled now and was working to get himself up which Reaper was knew was not a good idea. He quickly moved over and grabbed him, pulling him up with one arm and Genji pouted behind his mask.  
“I can walk...”   
“You injured your leg, you’re not walking on it”  
Genji sighed before Tracer held up her good arm to put it around Reaper’s neck so he could lift her up to, she gasped at the pain of the movement but it wasn’t too bad, better than walking on her own. Reaper sighed because despite them being small it was still a big load to carry.   
Genji looked over at Tracer and she could tell he was trying to give her an apologetic look like this had been his fault. She just smiled in response before looking forwards because she knew that it was probably going to cause some problems to have Reaper walking into their base. But she knew this was for Genji, and Reaper was the reason they were alive. That had to count for something.  
Sure enough when they got close to the base several of the agents ran out. Mercy being one as she heard that they were injured. They all gave pause at seeing Reaper until Mercy shouted them into action again.  
“Jack! Take Tracer, get her into my office”  
Jack darted forwards taking Tracer from Reaper who then shifted his hold to better hold Genji, he expected Mercy to tell someone to take the ninja next and he wasn’t ready to let that happened. Instead however she motioned to him until he was following her inside. There were questions and complaints about this but Mercy ignored them in favor of getting her work done.   
It didn’t take long before Hanzo showed up at the infirmary because he heard Genji had gotten hurt. When he got in Reaper was hidden in the corner of the room because Genji had asked him to stay but Mercy was busy working.   
“It’s not that bad, just a single shot to the leg”  
“And to the side”  
“That one clipped me”   
Reaper’s body language basically screamed he was rolling his eyes at this and Hanzo let out a small breath because that wasn’t as bad as he had been expecting. Mercy got Tracer taken care of first as Genji insisted he could wait but once he was done Mercy put him out so he could rest.   
She spoke with Hanzo first about making sure the others kept out of the infirmary given that Reaper was here right now and she didn’t need any kind of fight in here. Hanzo enlisted McCree’s help seeing as he didn’t mind Reaper being here and they kept watch to make sure no one fought their way in to argue about this.   
Mercy turned to look at Reaper who was moving out of the shadows and over to the bed to sit down, she frowned a little because she could tell he was worried.  
“He’ll be alright”   
Reaper’s head snapped towards her and she took a step back because she knew he was still angry at her and she really didn’t want to get shot. But he turned his gaze back to Genji after a moment and she relaxed again.  
“The first time I remember him being out on this bed...”  
“He forgot us....”  
Reaper just nodded his head and Mercy smiled before she was sitting in one of the empty beds, trying to give him space but also wanting him to know she was there to talk to.   
“He won't forget this time, he suffered only minor injuries. He’ll be alright”   
Reaper nodded his head, he knew she was right but he remembered how worried he had been when Genji had woken and not known them.  
-  
Genji’s eyes opened slowly and he glanced around, his head hurt badly or maybe his whole body hurt. It was hard to tell right now, so he brought a hand up to rub his eyes. However instead of seeing a human hand, he saw the robotic one.   
His heart rate skyrocketed and that brought Mercy and Jack from the back office and Gabriel jolted awake where he was in a chair near Genji’s bed. The young ninja was springing up, yanking out the tubes and wires that connected him to the machines and he stumbled right off the bed.   
Gabriel was grabbing him quickly and that had the ninja struggling because he didn’t know where he was or what was going on. Mercy was quickly moving to get a sedative from Ana’s cabinet.   
“No!”   
She froze at Gabriel’s shout and turned to where he was trying to calm the kid down but Genji was frantic and confused and that was a bad combination.   
“Genji, Genji calm down”   
He recognized his own name and the voice that spoke it was familiar, he heard it before. He quickly turned to look at Gabriel and the look of pure fear in his eyes caused Gabriel even more concern.   
“You’re safe”   
“Wh-What is going on?”   
Gabriel waited until he seemed to calm down enough not to spring away and he looked at Mercy who was putting the sedative down and put her hands behind her back.  
“You were dying Genji.... We had to do something”   
Genji looked at her when she spoke and frowned because he was dying... He had been dying, that fight with his brother. The last thing he remembered was a very angry dragon’s claws and teeth. His body shuddered at the thought before subconsciously relaxing when Gabriel held him a bit closer.   
“I do not... know you”   
“That’s normal for such a trauma, it will come back in time”   
Genji kind of nodded his head before looking at Gabriel again who had turned his gaze to Mercy because he was trying not to think about the fact that Genji couldn’t remember them. Him.   
“You should rest. We’ll be here if you need us”   
It took a moment before Genji even tried to get up again, he held onto the bed tightly because he felt like he was learning to walk again. Until that is Gabriel’s hands were on him and lifting him up onto the bed. Genji looking a little surprised but he gave the other man a wide smile in thanks.   
Gabriel gave a smile back before following the two out to let Genji sleep again. Mercy let out a small sigh when it was the three of them.  
“How likely is he to remember?”  
Gabriel shot a glare at Jack and if the other man noticed it he chose to ignore it. Mercy shook her head as she moved to sit at her desk to pull out some reports.  
“I don’t know honestly, what happened to him was very traumatic. His mind may not recover at all”   
Mercy and Jack both jumped when they heard Gabriel throw open the door and storm out. Mercy letting her shoulders drop because she should have thought before speaking. She knew those two were good friends and for Genji not to ever remember was probably something he didn’t want to hear.   
“I’ll talk to him”  
Mercy nodded before Jack was leaving to go after Gabriel who was heading right for the roof, he needed some air and some peace. However his peace was short lived because sure enough Jack found him rather easily.   
“I think he’ll remember soon”   
Gabriel looked up at Jack and rolled his eyes, he had come here for peace and now one of the most talkative members of Overwatch was here.   
“What do you want Morrison?”  
“Okay now I know you’re upset. Look I doubt he could forget you just like that”  
Gabriel gave him a questioning look at Jack chuckled as if he knew some big secret that he was sure would shock his friend.   
“He seemed to trust you already, so a part of him must remember you. Or maybe that little rumor was really true”  
He trailed off and Gabriel narrowed his eyes because he was getting a little tired of this game that Jack was play. When Jack saw the look he raised his hands in a defensive manner before sitting down beside his friend.  
“Maybe you should just go sit with him”  
“We do have work to do...”  
“Ah I can handle that, you should go sit with him”  
Gabriel looked over now more confused and curious than annoyed because what was Jack trying to point out. Was there something he should know that his best friend had somehow picked up on.   
“Look, all around the base there has been this rumor that the kid has a huge crush on you”   
Gabriel furrowed his brow at first before it seemed to dawn on him that that could be true and Jack laughed before Gabriel was pushing him right over the edge and the other man let out a scream before rolling on the ground down below and he quickly looked up.  
“You are lucky we weren’t up high!”   
“Damn, you are hard to kill”   
Jack laughed before shaking his head at this and moving to head for the door, though that fall hadn’t done much it still bruised him a bit.   
“Still, you should go stay with him”   
Gabriel muttered under his breath before he was moving to get up, maybe he would. It couldn’t hurt after all.   
-  
“It took him months to remember”   
Reaper looked over at Mercy as he said this and she nodded her head a little.   
“I remember that, but he still followed you like a puppy”   
“Maybe he just imprinted on the first person he saw”   
Mercy chuckled at this before she was moving to get up and eased her way over to them, Reaper quickly looking over when he heard her approach and she just gave him the kindest smile she could without looking as worried as she felt.   
“I’m not so sure I’m all that good at the helping thing anymore.... I had just wanted to help before you know... And look what I did”  
Reaper looked at her a moment before looking at Genji almost confused about what she was talking about before he looked at himself and it hit him what she was saying. He slowly rose to his feet and Mercy tilted her head a little curious but cautious about what he was doing now.   
“I know... What you did, you did with the best intentions... But best intentions always seem to be what starts wars. You probably should have let me die”   
Mercy looked down before she carefully reached out to take his hand and he yanked it away quickly and she pulled back giving a quiet apology.  
“I couldn’t. Not when I thought about McCree and Sombra and Genji. They all love you and to lose you....”   
Reaper moved back into the shadows and Mercy sighed a little, she hadn’t meant to drive him away. She just wanted to fix things so it wouldn’t be so bad for him to stay here.  
“I’m sorry, I did wrong by you when you had never done a thing to me”  
Reaper watched from the darkness, she had said it, she admitted her wrong. But was it enough, he wasn’t sure anymore. He wanted her to suffer for what she had done to him, but watching her now, it seemed like she already was. She knew what she had turned him into all because she wanted to help.   
He waited until she left the room before he moved back over to Genji’s bed and sat down on it again. He had to think about this, maybe things could be at least a bit patched up. Maybe.


	11. Some Things Can't Be Fixed

Genji wasn’t kept in the infirmary long given his injuries weren’t too bad and he healed quicker than the average person. Though he did sneak treats in for Tracer since she still had to be there given otherwise she’d be running around on her still healing leg. Even though Mercy chased him out whenever he did, saying he was going to get her too much given she couldn’t exercise right no.  
Genji didn’t care about the whole being chased out thing, he found it fun and it reminded him of things back in the old days, the days he missed the most. But those were in the past and he was doing his best to help Reaper get accommodated here in the Overwatch base. It wasn’t the easiest thing since Reaper crept in the shadows anytime they were in a publicish area. He only let himself be a solid being when it was just him and Genji in the latter’s room.  
Genji did his best to encourage Reaper to be around the others mostly by either bringing them to his room or lounging out in the break room as much as possible, but still Reaper wouldn’t hang around when the others were there. Well he didn’t mind Sombra and McCree but that's it.   
“So, still don’t like the others?”  
Genji was removing what pieces of the armor he didn’t need to get more comfortable on his bed, which was mostly just what covered his head. He fluffed up his own hair a little before laying back and Reaper slowly moved from the darkness with a grunt.   
“I don’t not like them”   
Genji turned his head to look at the advancing wraith and he chuckled a little, he rolled over so that Reaper could sit down. It took a moment as if he was making sure this wasn’t a trap before he was sitting down and Genji shifted to curl around him.  
“They’re not that bad, you could give them a chance”  
Reaper shrugged before he was moving to lay on Genji who let out a yelp and did his best to scramble away which earned a deep laugh from Reaper.  
“Are you trying to kill me?”  
“Ah you’d be fine, come here I’ll show you”  
Genji moved to climb off the bed and looked like he was going to make a run for it before Reaper reached out and grabbed him around the waist. Genji started laughing and trying to break free but again his fits of laughter made it near impossible to break from the strong hold Reaper had on him.   
“No, not fair”  
“What’s not fair?”  
He pressed his mask to the top of Genji’s head and the young man looked up at him with a feigned pout. He didn’t think about it as he reached up and when his fingers brushed the bottom of Reaper’s mask the man wraithed away and Genji fell slightly. He was quickly looking around for where he could have gone.   
“I didn’t mean to...”   
It was a whisper but it was enough for Reaper to hear and he slowly made himself solid in the corner of the room and Genji let out a small breath of relief. He moved to sit on the bed, not wanting to invade Reaper’s space again.   
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking”   
Reaper just looked at him before swiftly walking over to join him on the bed, he seemed nervous which made Genji a little worried but he could understand Reaper not wanting to take the mask off. Instead he turned to hug the man when he sat down next to him, as if needing to find a way to express how sorry he was. Reaper just looked at him a moment before reaching down to pet his hair and Genji smiled.   
“So, Jack and I have a mission in like a week, I want you to come, if you’re okay with it....”  
The last part was rushed in there like he had to make sure he wasn’t forcing Reaper to come with him, he wanted it to be his choice. Honestly he was trying to figure out how to get the two to talk and maybe by working together it could happen.   
-  
Genji was trying to assure Reaper that this was going to be just fine but Reaper seemed less than certain. He didn’t like the idea of working with Jack again especially since Jack didn’t seem to like it either. This was going to be a hell of a job.   
They had to go to Oasis, there was a weapon, a powerful one. It’s sole function was to enhance either other weapons or omnics. They knew that Talon was after it which meant they had to get there first. Reaper wasn’t too fond of this idea given the fact that this could put him in very muchy danger, well Genji not him.   
When they got off the ship they were a little ways from the city and it didn’t take long at all for them to get into it. Genji was anxious, more so than he usually because he was trying to figure out how to get these two to make up some how.   
“Reaper, can you scout ahead given you can move without being seen?”  
Reaper looked at Genji at this and it wasn’t seen but Genji could almost feel the frown on his face causing him to sigh a little.   
“Please?”  
Reaper gave a faint nod before he was vanished from sight and into the shadows. Genji sighed as he turned to look at Jack, putting a hand out when he started to walk away.   
“We need to talk?”   
“What about?”  
Genji was making a very exasperated face even though Jack couldn’t see it. He knew Jack was trying to avoid the subject which was going to make this even more difficult but he had to do it.   
“Are you ever going to let it go?”  
“Him killing everyone? No I am not letting that go”   
“But he’s changed”  
“No Genji he hasn’t, and if you were smart you would have noticed it a long time ago. This is who he really is”  
Genji almost literally growled because now it wasn’t just him that was angry it was the dragon as well. Jack giving a frown because he knew this would upset Genji but it was the truth and the kid needed to hear it.   
“Fine, then after this we’re done”   
“Done?”   
“He won’t stay knowing you aren’t willing to work things out, and if he’s not staying then I’m not”   
Jack sighed before turning to get on his way because he wasn’t talking about this anymore, Genji giving a sigh but moving to follow him. They didn’t go far as Reaper found them halfway there.   
“There are a lot of guards, not well versed in the ways of surviving.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I know Talon”  
The answer came out as a growl and Jack frowned because there was no reason for him to take it like that and Genji quickly moved between them.  
“Okay, so we go in, take them out, get the machine and get out. Simple?”  
Jack gave a nod and Reaper snarled but didn’t argue against it. Each moving to their own location to take up a side to attack from. Genji was starting to get a really bad feeling about all this and was wondering if maybe he shouldnt have asked Reaper to come. But it was too late now and if he let this feeling consume his thoughts he was going to slip up.   
Reaper was the first to attack, he went in quietly and when the first shot was fired it set off everyone. They were scrambling to figure out where it came from before there were shuriken flying over and hitting their targets quickly. Jack followed in suit, first exploding some and then firing quickly on the others.   
Genji was soon having to leapt from the shadows as people pinpointed his location and started to fire relentlessly at him. The ninja was leaping back and forth to try and avoid the shots until one clipped his leg and he fell, from the ceiling to the floor was a long as hell drop. And it didn’t help that there were people still firing at him. He started deflecting shots as he fell until there was a black mist around him and Reaper was catching him midfall.   
“Wait....”  
He was going to mention that now Reaper was falling too, but the man was reaching up and then Genji noticed Jack leaning from the catwalk that went entirely around the building, he caught Reaper’s hand and barely held them up.  
“Going down?”  
Genji grinned and even though Reaper couldn’t see it, he could almost feel it. He used the arm holding Genji to throw him and the ninja did a flip before landing on a nearby man and started to slice and dice the men. Jack released Reaper who wraithed when he hit the ground and he took off towards the men. Jack continuing to fire from above, being quite careful now so as not to hit the ninja bouncing around through the group.   
When it was finally cleared out they regrouped on the ground floor and decided to look towards the small device, it was odd looking yes, but it looked completely operational.  
“Looks like it works....”  
“No testing”  
Genji looked at Jack and actually stuck his tongue out because of course he knew that but he was just saying, it looked like it worked. Reaper was looking around now because he wasn’t sure what to make of this. Something wasn’t right.


	12. Never Without You

It didn’t take them long at all to pick up the device and get it into a bag so they could carry it out. Jack was the one carrying it as Reaper was already wraithing through the shadows and keeping an eye on everything around them, and they knew they couldn’t weigh Genji down with it. Genji glanced back at Jack now and again because he was concerned about leaving Overwatch but he wasn’t going to lose Reaper.   
They were near the edge of the city, when Reaper took form again next to them, well next to Genji. He was going nowhere near Jack if he could help it. Genji looked over and smiled before reaching over, nudging Reaper until the man took his hand.   
“So, where should we go after this?”  
“What?”  
“Well you never seem all that comfortable at Overwatch so I figure we can go somewhere else for a while”  
Reaper seemed a little surprised by this and nodded his head a little before looking at Jack who was pretending he wasn’t paying attention, part of him wondering why Genji didn’t pin that on him since the kid seemed so upset about how he wasn’t going to forgive Reaper for what he had done.   
They were feet from the ship and the doors opened to let them in, Genji quickly turning to look at Reaper before a shot rang out so loud it seemed to break sound itself. But they soon realized it wasn’t the sound that had done it. Reaper was looking at Genji who seemed frozen in place as his armor started to take on a red color.   
His chest was still human, he made a point to tell people he still had a heart but now, it was spilling out of his armor. Reaper reached over to catch Genji as he started to fall but soon enough there were more bullets being fired. Jack was quick to fire back as he moved to get on the ship.  
Genji reached up to grab Reaper, he was barely alive but he wouldn’t last long and Reaper knew it. He was going to lose him this time and there was nothing that could be done about it.   
“Love you...”  
The words were choked out and barely audible but Reaper picked them up easily and it caused him to freeze in place a moment. He hadn’t heard those words in a long time and it was almost fitting that the first time he heard them was after Genji was brought back to life and now the last time were his dying words.   
Jack was calling for Reaper to get over to him so they could leave but Reaper wasn’t going, he wasn’t done here. These men had taken away the last thing he was clinging to. Jack was about to run out to get him. However before he could do anything Reaper turned to the assault team and he let out this roar that befitted a beast, something no longer human as he turned to the shadows and sprang out of the darkness onto the men. One by one he ripped them apart.   
Tearing limbs from their bodies, clawing through their throats and chests. He was a monster. Jack was frozen in shock as he watched this, he couldn’t tell if he’d been right about Reaper or if he was just watching someone who had finally found humanity again having it torn away so easily. He glanced down at Genji who was no longer moving and the blood had stopped spilling out.   
Jack quickly pulled out his coms as the slaughter continued. The assault team having their focus entirely on Reaper now.   
“Mercy, how can I stop Reaper?”  
“What?”  
“How Can I Stop Him!”  
“Electricity, overloading the nanites will either stop or kill him”  
Jack didn’t answer when she asked what was going on as he hurried into the ship, they always kept different kinds of weapons on board and he was praying they had Winston’s most recent experiment.   
He had just brought a gun that fired charges of electricity, it was made just in case they had to overload a machine but now Jack needed it, and thanking all his luck he found it. Though when he went out again he found Reaper was leaning over Genji. He was panting and growling still.   
“Gabriel....”   
Reaper’s head shot up and he snarled before speaking in a voice that was breaking and very quiet.   
“Kill me”   
“What?”  
Reaper knew Jack might not do it just because he asked so he jumped and Jack fired once, it sent a jolt through Reaper but it wasn’t enough.   
“Gabriel don’t make me do this”  
He slowly got back to his feet and jumped again and Jack fired again and again, he was giving apologies like he could hardly speak even as he watched what looked like the short circuiting of the nanites and then Jack took his gun and started to fire.   
Reaper took an entire clip to his chest before he was falling and Jack quickly ran over to him. He knew he probably shouldn't but he removed the mask and there was the faintest hint of a smile on his face.   
“Thank.... You”  
Jack felt his entire body shake because he just killed his friend, yes his friend. Gabriel bled out right in front of him, right beside Genji. Jack pulled the two back to the ship to get them back home.   
-  
No one knew how to handle this information. Sombra cried for weeks and McCree didn’t know what to do, he’d lost him once but twice was a bit too much. Hanzo had headed to Nepal to inform Zenyatta as he knew the omnic was much like a father to Genji as the younger Shimada always refered to him as his robot dad.   
Mercy took care of the arrangements for the most part because the others were quite shaken given they all knew him better than she had, or most of them had. When she was putting things together she was clearing out Genji’s room. When she was she found something under the bed.   
She pulled it out and there she found a very odd art drawing, it looked made a long time ago and the style much resembled what Genji had shown her of the dragons from his home. She tilted her head because when she saw what it looked like she had expected the dragons drawing but that wasn’t it.   
She smiled before she was moving to find a place in the main room, everyone was watching her in confusion before they all looked shocked when she put it up and stepped back.   
“Where did you find that?”  
“In Genji’s room, under the bed”   
They all looked a little surprised because what they saw was a painting of the green dragon, curled around what looked like the goddamn reaper, the one you describe to your kids when you try to explain who takes them when they die.   
“The dragon has his reaper”   
“As it always should be”   
Mercy looked at Ana as she spoke and smiled widely, she was glad they were still together, it was better that way. They would all miss them but they had each other and that’s what mattered most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget it, damn it. There fine. THis is My Friends FAULT.


End file.
